Moment That Matter
by Pookiexxx
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been friends for years and depend on each other for everything. Friendship can blossom into something more if you give it time. All human.


**Alec and Magnus have known each other for as long as they remember. They've been best friends through everything. But friendship can blossom into something more if it's given time. **

**Set when both Alec and Magnus are five. Cute one shot. All human.**

* * *

"Allie!" Magnus complained, yanking the blanket back off his best friend.

Alec stuck out his tongue but finally decided to settle for sharing the blanket with Magnus. He took hold of the corner of it, pulling half of it over to cover himself while leaving half with his friend.

Alec and Magnus were curled up on the sofa in the sitting room. The fire was blazing in the fireplace protecting them from the freezing cold outside. It was mid-December and even though it had not snowed yet the temperature was unbearably low. Magnus was staying over with his best friend Alec as usual. They two had practically known each other from birth as both kids mothers were friends and co-workers. But when Magnus 's mother had '_gone away_' as Magnus was told one evening over a year ago, Magnus had been sent to live with a foster family who thankfully did not live too far away from where him and his mother lived. Magnus did not understand what really happened as any four year old shouldn't have to, but now he was five and he realized she was not coming back. Even though Magnus did have a family that cared about him, him and Alec had become inseparable ever since.

"Now's we both all warm." Alec snuggled further into Magnus's side trying to soak up all the warmth he could.

"Um-Hum, Only you took a long time to share the blankie, Allie." Magnus mumble. He was drifting off to sleep as it was past the boy's bed time.

"I always share!" Alec claimed looking to his friend. He noticed Magnus's eyes were closed and the he was falling asleep. "Wake up Magnus!" Alec groaned. He was still full of energy and he couldn't have his friend falling asleep and leaving him to be lonely.

"Yup…I'm…awake." Magnus mumbled clearly falling further asleep.

Alec sighed in response to his friend letting him be bored. Alec couldn't get up to find something to do, as Magnus was using him as his own personal pillow, so Alec had no other option than to sit in silence with no other company than his own thoughts. He thought about all the fun things him and Magnus had done through the day like going to Lee's Coffee Shop with Alec's mummy. Alec made Magnus laugh so much his chocolate milk came out his nose and how much fun they had playing on the swings at the park. Alec let his thoughts trail until they settled on a subject that worried him, school.

"Maggie, wake up." Alec nudged Magnus until Magnus murmured and he knew that he had heard him.

"What Alec?" Magnus asked opening his eyes and rubbing them gently. He turned to face Alec so he could see him properly, well as properly as he could in the dim light made by the blazing fire. Magnus used Alec's proper name instead of _Allie_ which Magnus had called him for as long as he could remember. He only used his proper name when he knew Alec was upset. He had heard the worry in Alec's voice as he was waking him up and Magnus knew it was one of those time when he'd use Alec's proper name.

Alec paused before responding.

"Do you…when we start school, will me and you still be the best of friends?" Alec asked quietly not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question. He shifted away from Magnus on the sofa so there was some space between the two and he looked down at his feet which were hanging off the edge of the sofa. He wondered what age he'd be before his feet would touch the ground while sitting.

"Course we will Alec, you're my bestest friend! Why would that change?" Magnus gasped. He was shocked that Alec would even say something like that. He couldn't even remember not being friends with Alec. A life without Alec, to Magnus, would be like a life without air.

Alec shrugged suddenly feeling shy. "I dunno…maybe you'd find some friends much better than me. And you'd get bored of me an leave me."

Magnus surprised Alec who was still looking down at his feet by launching himself on Alec and tightly hugging him as strong as he possibly could. "You're so silly." Magnus giggled. "I would never ever ever ever find a better friend that you Allie." Magnus quickly added, while still not letting go of his best friend. "You're the bestest friend I will ever have."

Alec let out a relieved sigh and smiled into the hug. "I never ever want to stop being your friend."

Alec was cut off by Maryse coming into the room. "Time for bed boys." She said smiling at the sight of the two children huddled under a blanket on the sofa hugging.

Magnus was like a second child to Maryse. She had known him since he was two years old when she first met Christina Bane, Magnus's mother, who worked with Maryse in Law Enforcement. The two women had instantly become close as did the women's children, Alec and Magnus. Maryse always knew Christina found dealing with a career and being a single mother hard but she never knew bad her problems were until she got a call saying Christina had hung herself that evening. Magnus was over at Maryse's house spending the day playing with Alec at the time, and Maryse knew she had to break the news to him. She was having a hard enough time with dealing with the fact her best friend of two years was gone and now she also had to deal with telling a four year old boy his mummy was gone forever. She remembered seeing his confused expression when she told him '_mummy is gone to a better place.' _He had come a long way in the past year but she knew he still didn't understand it fully.

"But Mummy!" Alec complained, breaking away from the hug between him and his friend. "We're not tired at all." Magnus ruined the moment by yawning and Maryse silently laughed to herself.

"Bed now boys." She said taking their hands and leading them into Alec's bedroom. She helped them get changed and quickly lifted them into bed. "Sweet dreams." She whispered before turning off the light and shutting out the door.

"Night, Night Allie." Magnus mumbled already half asleep. He moved as close as he could to Alec and wrapped both arms around him. They always cuddled at sleepovers.

"Night Magnus." Alec yawned finally feeling tired. They two were silent for a minute before Alec added.

"And Magnus you're the bestest friend I will ever have too and we'll always have each other." Alec added before closing is eyes and giving into sleep.

* * *

**I know I said this is a one shot but if any of you guys want me to write anything particular to do with this Alec and Magnus then I will e.g Their first day of school or anything from their childhood or teenage years.**

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. And please review.**


End file.
